


Clone Kart

by meatheadseestra (stapphles)



Series: Clone Club [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapphles/pseuds/meatheadseestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: SARAH AND HELENA (AND ALISON) PLAY MARIO KART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Kart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bobbie Teadalek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bobbie+Teadalek).



> A/N: I don't own a gaming console.

"Okay Helena, hold this," Sarah said passing her a black Wii remote.

Helena shook her head, eyeing the controller in Sarah’s hand.

"White."

"No, this is my lucky controller, I’m not giving it to you. This is why I have a loaner and you’re gonna use it."

"Oh for Thomas’ sake, give it to her so we can start already!" Alison said, sitting on the edge of the couch cushion with a death grip on her pink Wii remote.

Sarah rolled her eyes as Helena eagerly settled back on the couch propping the white rectangular object on her knees.

"I never lose when I use that one," she muttered under her breath.

Alison squealed, “Rosalina!" 

Sarah face palmed as she selected Yoshi and looked over at Helena biting the corner of her favourite controller.

"Helena, no!"

Sarah launched herself across the couch in the effort to save her remote.

_Ding, ding ding… ding!_

"See ya at the finish line, uglies!" Alison yelled as Princess Rosalina peeled away from the start line.

Sarah shoved Alison off the couch with her foot, “That’s the second time you’ve called me ugly. We have the exact same face!"

"We’re not related, and don’t touch me because I have three red shells and they’re all coming for you!" 

"Bloody hell, Alison, we’re trying to teach Helena how to play the game it’s not like we’re playing Call of Duty." Sarah lamented as she watched Yoshi being knocked into the air.

Meanwhile, Helena was watching Alison closely and copied her movements. 

"Seestra, can I keel her?"

Alison slapped at Sarah’s legs so she could sit on the couch again. Sarah shuffled over to sit next to Helena to guide Baby Peach over to the item boxes.

"Okay, you gotta run over these boxes and your item will show up on your screen."

Helena made a face."Seestra, bananas are itchy."

Sarah laughed as she watched Baby Peach deposit banana peels all over the race track.

"Follow the road and use the map as a guide to get to the finish line. These little arrow things are boosters that make you go faster."

Suddenly, Yoshi shot up in the air and tumbled around. Beside her, Alison let out an evil cackle as she lapped the sisters. 

"Eat my star, bitch!"

"No thanks, but I’ll tell Cosima you’re interested," Sarah fired back, releasing a blue shell on her.

"Seestra, I shoot gun."

"Wot?!"

Alarmed, Sarah whipped her head to see what Helena was doing. Her tongue was poked out in concentration and Sarah sighed in relief, glad to see there was in fact, no gun in sight.

"No, no, no, I was winning! Dammit, Shakira!" 

Baby Peach had transformed into a Bullet Bill who shot over the finish line in first place.

"I keeled zat vahn for yew, Seestra." Helena snickered, “She upset. About to fly away."

Alison was rapidly waving her hands around in her frustration.

"I can’t believe I lost to t-that, fr- thing!"

"Oi! Watch your mouth, that’s my sister."

Suddenly the house shook, signalling the garage door opening.

"Oh my god, Donnie is home. Quick, hide your ug- faces and get out of here!" 

Sarah shoved the extra controllers into her knapsack and grabbed Helena by the arm. The girl was trying to make her way to the front door to see this ‘Donnie’. 

"C’mon, meathead, let’s get out of here. Alison is  _scary_  when she’s upset."


End file.
